Bondage
by Jander Panell
Summary: Axel may not have been Zexion's first time, but Axel has other ways of owning Zexion.


_Bondage_

Pairings: Axel/Zexion, a touch of Xemnas/Zexion

Summary: Axel may not have been Zexion's first time, but Axel has other ways of owning Zexion.

Warnings: Axel being something of a sadist, cussing, bondage (as if you couldn't tell from the name...), S&M themes, nasty hatesex

Notes: Why oh _why _do I keep on dreaming up weird AkuZeku stories? Seriously, it's not even my KH OTP (I'm more of a Zemyx fan myself. With Zexion uke. DUH)...but this pairing's just so much glorious fun to write. I can't help it! Thankfully this story is a little less...bizarre...than the previous one. The characters are a tad more in character, for one thing...

* * *

Many things about his relationship with Zexion bothered him greatly, but the one thing that bothered Axel the greatest was that he had never been the one who had taken Zexion's virginity.

Axel knew that Zexion had not been a virgin when he had joined the Organization. Zexion had never told him who exactly he had lost his virginity to, but Axel had gathered enough from the other members to shrewdly deduce that Xehanort had been Ienzo's first time.

That wouldn't have bothered Axel that much--he hadn't been around, after all, when Zexion had been Ienzo, and for Axel, it was just as good to at the very least be the first one to have claimed Ienzo's _Nobody_, Zexion. But he had been denied even _that _chance, again by Xehanort, or rather, _Xehanort's _Nobody, XemnasAxel had seen Zexion enter Xemnas' chambers enough times to figure that they weren't only discussing Organization affairs.

And it _bothered _him. It rankled, it irritated, it occasionally even kept him up at nights, pacing impatiently up and down his quarters and mind awhirl with various half-formed thoughts--bitterness at Xemnas, indignity at not having anything real to claim Zexion by. Because to him it never felt proper, all of the times he and Zexion had sex...the thought that this was _not _Zexion's first time, that Axel had _not_ been the person who had introduced Zexion to the pleasures of sex. He felt, vaguely, like an intruder, marking someone else's territory, _Xemnas' _territory, every time he and Zexion screwed.

So Axel began to look to claim Zexion in other ways. He could never have the satisfaction of having been Zexion's first time, but there were more than one ways in which to mark a person as his own. So he began to..._experiment._

Axel's Other had had experience with bondage. Ienzo had not.

It was only logical, then, that Axel chose to introduce Zexion to bondage, something that Zexion had never experienced before, not even under Xemnas. To Axel, it was almost as good as having been the first one to have taken Zexion's innocence--and it certainly was the closest that Axel would ever get. He started slowly, but steadily, drawing Zexion into a world of sex that he had never experienced before, certainly sex unlike _any _he'd ever had with Xemnas.

Cuffs, chains, blindfolds, ropes, whips--slowly Axel introduced Zexion to the various implements of pleasure, teaching--and mastering--Zexion a little more with each time they went to bed together. Zexion was hardly compliant, at first--he protested, he struggled, threw curses and complaints, occasionally brought out the threat of his supposedly superior position over Axel, cursed _number VIII _for humiliating him in such a manner...

...yet by the end of each session Zexion would always, without fail, submit in the end, and his intense, shuddering climaxes completely contradicted any previous statements he made about not feeling any pleasure at all from being tied up and ravished and humiliated. Obviously, he enjoyed it, regardless of his vociferous claims to the contrary. Zexion was smart enough to see this, and gradually his protests stopped, and he began to willingly submit to Axel's ministrations--not entirely, becuase Axel liked it when Zexion fought back at least a little--and made no effort at pretending that he didn't enjoy it.

Afterwards Axel started torturing Zexion in different ways, since it was plain as day that just tying him up and humiliating him caused Zexion the greatest pleasure. Instead, Axel started to deny Zexion, not touching him, not fucking him when he asked for it, forcing Zexion to almost climax but then rudely pulling away before Zexion could release. Vaguely, some part of Axel wondered why he even felt the need to have to _torment _Zexion, but somehow it delighted him, that no matter what he did, no matter how much Zexion claimed to hate him, that he still held complete control over Zexion. He knew that every time he looked down at Zexion, blindfolded, tied to the bed, panting and heaving and flinging curses at Axel, snarling, _"Just fuck me already, will you, VIII" _that no one else had _ever _done this with Zexion. Not even Xemnas, even. _This _was Axel's territory, territory that no one could ever intrude on. So he hadn't been the one who had first entered Zexion--so? Axel, at the very least, had the pleasure of knowing that he was the first--and only--person in all the worlds to have ever seen Zexion tied down, and begging, _begging, _damn it, begging him for sex and mercy and attention...

It was the closest that Axel, Axel who lacked a heart and real emotions, could ever get to real pleasure. And somehow, he felt doing _that_--screwing Zexion, degrading him, torturing him--made Axel just the slightest bit more complete.

And he knew that Zexion felt the same way, even if he had never said a thing about his many nights with Axel. Outside the bedroom, their relationship was strictly professional, restricted to the occasional greeting in the hallways and the rare mission together. Once they were safely in the confines of Axel's bedroom, or rarer, Zexion's, they let all pretenses drop, and Axel allowed himself to go all out. There were times when he went too far, and he knew it--where he was too cruel, when his playful tormenting went beyond just play...when he actually ended up hurting Zexion. Zexion had a high threshold for pain and a surprisingly high tolerance for being humiliated--but even _he _had his limit, and then he would let Axel know. How many times had a passionate lovemaking session on Axel's part ended with Zexion cursing at Axel and spitting full force into Axel's face, and then opening a portal and leaving right then and there, sometimes not even bothering to dress again? Axel would be surprised, and a bit disappointed, a bit guilty too, at having caused Zexion more pain that even _he _could handle--but he would also be satisfied.

Because no matter what, regardless of how cruel or insensitive or sadistic Axel might be, Zexion, without fail, always came back. It might take him two days or three or even a week, but he would always eventually return, alerting Axel to his presence by opening a portal in front of Axel's bedroom door. Axel would be waiting, then, with a pair of handcuffs or a blindfold in hand, and when he opened the door he would lovingly shackle an unprotesting Zexion's wrists together or tie the blindfold around Zexion's head, and then he would lead the other Nobody into his deepest chambers, where the two of them would enjoy a long, and painful, and curse-strewn and violent, but oh so deliciously _sweet, _night together.

_Finis_

* * *

I'm _very _fond of this, actually...it turned out almost entirely like I imagined. Plus, Zexion's actually kind of in character in this one. Axel's still kind of a sadist, though...but I do love my Sadist!Axel. Who doesn't? 


End file.
